


Room 305

by Sheepness (flowerway)



Series: Neighborly Boyfriends [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Spiders, Touching, meet cute, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerway/pseuds/Sheepness
Summary: Jooheon hasn't seen a man as pretty as the new neighbor in room 305. Maybe that's why he can't say no to him even when he really wants to.





	Room 305

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head so I decided to write it. Turned out better than I thought. Hope you enjoy!

A sigh of relief left Jooheon as he past the last step of the stairs. As always he curses the fact that his apartment is on the third floor of a complex that doesn’t have an elevator. Stairs and him are just not the best of friends.

Hiking his bag up higher on his shoulder, Jooheon dragged himself down the hallway to his apartment door. Seeing as it wasn’t the best of apartment complexes, every other step he made caused the old wood floors to creek, The high pitched sound never failed to get on Jooheon’s nerves especially late at night when he was tired from his long day at his job. 

However the creaky floorboards were the least of his annoyance right now. Jooheon stood in front of his apartment door well...where his apartment door should be. In front of his door, blocking him from finally collapsing in bed was a stack of boxes. And no, they weren’t his boxes seeing as in neat flowy handwriting there was a name on each box that wasn’t his. 

_ Lee Minhyuk. _

Under the name was also labels for the boxes that said various things like: Kitchen, books, ect… So obviously these were moving boxes that were owned by a Lee Minhyuk. So question is why were they blocking Jooheon’s door.

The answer came in the form door 305 swinging open suddenly. 

And boy did all the words die in Jooheon’s throat. He has seen his fair share of pretty boys, hell Jooheon even considers himself a pretty boy. However the blonde haired male that stepped out gave pretty a whole new meaning. His light platinum blonde hair looked soft and fluffy complimenting his pale skin. Even the male’s clothes of sweats and an oversized blue t-shirt that was falling off one shoulder, exposing a smooth collarbone. 

Wow.

Either Jooheon said that aloud, or he was caught staring to long, or both because the pretty male was giving Jooheon a weird look. Those nicely trimmed eyebrows were furrowed together as a look of confusion marred that pretty face.

“Hi?”

Right...words. “Are these your boxes?” Smooth Jooheon.

The blonde, who he can now assume to be Lee Minhyuk, glanced over at the boxes then back at Jooheon with wide eyes.

“Ah! Yes so sorry!” Minhyuk motioned at the boxes as he gave a sheepish laugh. “I told the movers to put them in front of my door, but I guess they got the wrong apartment number.”

And shit, Jooheon couldn’t stay mad at that cute laugh and voice.

“It’s-It’s okay!” Jooheon fumbled out. He could feel a blush creeping up on his round cheeks. “Do you need help moving them or-”

At his offer, Minhyuk’s face lit up even more with one of the brightest smiles Jooheon has ever seen. So bright that Jooheon had to blink a couple of times to adjust. “If you wouldn’t mind! I would really appreciate it.”

And that’s how Jooheon found himself helping the cute boy of 305 move all his boxes in side of his apartment. By the time they were done, Jooheon’s body was crying out from exhaustion. This was more physical activity than what he wanted. But seeing the thankful smile on Minhyuk’s face when the last box was placed down made it all worth it.

“Finally!” Minhyuk cheered, raising his hands up in the air for a quick stretch. “I would have never finished if I did this by myself.” 

Wiping at the sweaty fringe of his dyed brown hair, Jooheon gave a tired smile, dimples popping out. “Yeah you have a lot of-” He couldn’t finish his sentence as a finger was suddenly poking his cheek, right where his dimple is. Startled, Jooheon flinched away from the touch, his hand flying up to cup at his cheek. 

Minhyuk let out an airy laugh, his eyes crinkling in amusement. “Sorry, your dimples were just so cute, like you.”

The way Minhyuk just casually said that almost made Jooheon soul leave his body. He sputtered for a moment, his entire face this time heating up with a blush. “Um thank you?” 

“You’re welcome~OH!” Minhyuk yelled, startling Jooheon even more. “I don’t even know your name. I’m Minhyuk by the way.”

_ Yes I already know  _ Jooheon wanted to say but instead he calmly and cooly replied with his own name.

“Jooheonnie~ Thank you for everything. I don’t have anything right now, but maybe when I’m settled in I can treat you to dinner?”

“Oh um sure.”

“Great! Let's exchange numbers and we’ll make plans.”

Ten minutes later, Jooheon was finally in his apartment laying face down on his bed like he wanted to do three hours ago. It may have been a delayed gratification but when his phone buzzed with a new message from a  _ Minhyukkie  _ Jooheon couldn’t help but think it was a noble sacrifice.

 

Jooheon didn’t see Minhyuk for a week. Even though they were next door neighbors, their schedules just never aligned right for them. They did, however text each other constantly. Well more that Minhyuk was always blowing up Jooheon’s phone with messages of random things. They usually ranged from how he spilled his coffee this morning or how his modeling job of the day was so exhausting. 

Yes, Minhyuk is a model, something that Minhyuk definitely exploited in all his selfies he sends through snapchat. Selfies that Jooheon may or may not save on occasion. But that’s a story for another time.

The point is that despite their constant connection through technology, Jooheon hasn’t been able to see Minhyuk in person since that fateful day. 

If Jooheon was being honest, it was making him slightly sad. It was to the point that his moping got on the nerves of his best friend Changkyun that he was kicked out of their shared studio with a  _ ‘your lovesickness is ruining the vibe hyung!’ _

So now Jooheon is home early, staring at his apartment door wondering if he should turn around to get something eat. Another part of him wondered if he should turn to 305 and see if Minhyuk is home and if he would like to get something to eat with him.

Jooheon had just gathered the courage to turn and knock on door 305 when he heard it. A pitched squeal that was straight out of a horror movie. It sent chills down Jooheon’s spine seeing as he wasn’t the bravest person in the world. What scared him even more was the fact that the screaming came right from next door…

Scenarios began to run through Jooheon’s mind. His teeth pressed harder and harder against his bottom lip with each horrible thoughts that ran through his head. Another scream was heard, this time closer along with the sound of running feet. Unconsciously, Jooheon braced himself as the running feet got closer to the door before said door was pulled up by a frazzled looking Minhyuk. 

Jooheon stared wide eyed at Minhyuk. The now red head was looking around crazily and his hand was clutching at his heaving chest. However that wasn’t the only reason why he was staring at Minhyuk like he was on fire. It was the fact that Minhyuk was only dressed in a towel and nothing but a towel his wet red hair dripping water onto his naked chest. 

Wow.

“Jooheon!” Minhyuk’s panicked face was suddenly way too close to Jooheon. “Jooheon! Help me!”

“Wh-What?! What’s wrong!”

“Just help me!” Minhyuk pleaded, grabbing at Jooheon’s wrist and dragging him into his apartment. 

And when Jooheon finally saw exactly what it was Minhyuk needed help with, well Jooheon was ready to turn around and run out screaming bloody murder. There in the middle of the apartment, just chilling on the hardwood floor was one of the biggest spiders Jooheon has ever seen.

“Oh no...nope nope.” Jooheon was already trying to free his arm away. He did not want to be in jumping distance of that beast. However Minhyuk was not letting Jooheon go. Instead he gripped at him tighter, turning wide pleading eyes on him.

“Help me get rid of this spider and I will kiss you…multiple times!”

And well if that wasn’t a tempting offer….but what would be the point if the spider kills him? Then he would die before getting any action. His indecision must have shown on his face because Minhyuk was quick to sweeten the deal.  
“And I’ll let you touch my ass.”

 

Twenty minutes and a lot of screaming later, somehow Minhyuk and Jooheon managed to trap the spider into a disposable container. It took another ten minutes for Jooheon to get the courage to carry said container to outside to set the spider free. Then of course Jooheon needed five minutes to calm down his raging heart before he went back up to Minhyuk’s apartment.

Luckily or unluckily, Minhyuk was fully dressed in a pair of sweats and a plain tshirt when Jooheon returned. Minhyuk looked up from where he was straightening the things that had fell during their battle with the beast spider.

“Did you set him free?” He asked, approaching Jooheon. His red hair was now dryer, falling softly into his eyes. Jooheon had the urge to brush it aside and feel just how soft it was.

“Yes, he went peacefully.”

“Good, I’ll miss little Geoff.”

“Oh really? I can go get him back if you want.”  
“No!” Minhyuk laughed as he grabbed at Jooheon’s hands. Jooheon couldn’t help laughing along. They both stood there giggling like little kids. They didn’t stop until Minhyuk released Jooheon’s hands only to grip at his shirt, pulling him closer. Because they were the same height it didn’t take much but a tilt of a head for Minhyuk’s lips to press against Jooheon’s. It was a soft questioning kiss that took Jooheon off guard for a second. He didn’t have time to respond to the kiss as Minhyuk was already pulling away, biting his lip in nervously. “I owed you a kiss for being my savior.”

Lips tingling from the touch, Jooheon smiled and leaned back in. “You owe me multiple kisses.” He reminded before sealing his lips against Minhyuk’s once again. This time the kiss lasted longer allowing it to become deeper. The soft moan Minhyuk let out between their lips spurred Jooheon on. His hands fell down to rest on Minhyuk’s waist, pulling his body closer.

Jooheon could feel himself getting high off the taste of Minhyuk. Or maybe that was the lack of air. He’ll just chalk it down to being both. They pulled away after a minute both panting softly as their foreheads rested against each other’s.

It was silent between the two boys as they both took a second to recover from their kiss. Minhyuk ran his hands down Jooheon’s arms stopping to grip at his wrists that were still resting on his waist. Jooheon expected for Minhyuk to remove his hands and step away, however instead the red head slid Jooheon’s hands lower.

Jooheon jolted back to stare wide eyed at the smirking male who was now holding his hands on his ass. A nice ass. Very nice ass.

“Umm.”

“And I owed you an ass touch.”

To say that Jooheon was a happy man right now would be an understatement. And the way his hands unconsciously squeezed at the round ass in his gave his happiness away.

“Taking on that spider was worth it.”

Minhyuk threw his head back in a loud laugh. “I’m glad my ass was worth it.” He chuckled, looking back at Jooheon. A single finger reached up to poke at Jooheon’s dimple in his cheek. “How about I order us some food, then maybe after there can be more kisses and touching.” The over exaggerated eyebrow wiggle Minhyuk did made Jooheon laugh, his smile so wide that even his eye smile showed.

“Yeah sounds like a plan.” Jooheon said as he leaned in again. Minhyuk met him halfway, whispering a “Good.” before he sealed their lips in a kiss.


End file.
